


Cake

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Crying, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Infantalism, Little Will Graham, M/M, No Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Hannibal and little Will bake a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> This is part of an accidental fic exchange with Telera. <3

 

“Daddy, I think chocolate is my favourite kind of cake.” Will commented as he watched Hannibal measure out the ingredients.

“Really?” Hannibal replied, pouring out two cups of flour.

“Is it hard to make a cake? I’ve never done it before.”

“Oh no, it’s very easy when you let Daddy help you, Will.”

Will nodded and swung his legs on the stool he’d taken. It was very high, he could see over the counter very well from his seat.

“Will, would you put on your apron please? Daddy wants you to help him stir the mixture.”

Will nodded and jumped down to the floor. He ran to his little hook in the corner and retrieved his apron. It was blue and white with little sail boats on the front pocket. He put his head through the space at the top and tried his best to tie it in the back.

“Come here.” Hannibal motioned for Will to come over when he noticed him struggling.

“I almost had it this time, Daddy.” Will padded over and turned so his daddy could secure a little bow, not to tightly.

“I know, you’ll get it next time, I am sure.” Hannibal placed a kiss on Will’s forehead before patting the stool beside the counter. “Here.”

Will jumped up and waited for instructions, cooking with daddy was always fun.

It seemed that Hannibal had already mixed the sugar and butter together. That was the hard part, he had said.

“Alright, little one. I want you to take this wooden spoon and mix as I add the eggs.”

Will smiled as his daddy picked up one speckled egg from the basket on the side and cracked it against the edge of the big ceramic bowl.

Will stirred with two hands as the egg dropped into the bowl with a “plop”.

Will broke the yolk and mixed it all together quite violently.

“Ah, ah. Gently, Will. In circles, like this.” Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own and showed Will the best way to stir the mixture.

“We aren’t angry with the cake; we want to treat it nicely.”

Will giggled. “Ok, daddy.”

Will stirred as he had been shown and when Hannibal was satisfied that the first egg was mixed in properly he took up a second.

“Can I smash that one, Daddy?”

“Did I smash the first one, Will?”

“Um, no?”

“No, I did not. I broke it carefully against the bowl. The aim is to keep the shell out of the mix.”

“Ok, can I try now?”

“If you are sensible about it, yes.”

Will left the spoon in the bowl and took the egg from Hannibal.

He placed it against the edge, practicing the motion he would use to crack it, bringing it down to the bowl a few times.

“Um…” His daddy had used just one hand to crack his. Will needed to use two, he thinks.

“Go on, then.” Hannibal prompted.

Will grinned and hit the egg a few times against the bowl.

“A little harder.” Hannibal instructed.

Will did as he was told and the egg broke, the shell breaking into pieces and the gooey insides sliding into the bowl.

“Well done.” Hannibal praised. “And no shell in the bowl.”

Will grinned as the egg shell was cleared away and he started to stir the mix again.

“Alright, now for the rest.”

Hannibal poured in a cup of flour, two spoons of cocoa and a spoonful of baking powder.

Will mixed steadily as Hannibal added the ingredients, smiling and sniffing at the cocoa in the air. He licked his lips, wondering what the cake was going to look like in the end.

“Alright, now for the milk.” Hannibal poured in a little milk from a glass jug and Will huffed out a sigh. Stirring was hard work.

“You are doing very well, Will.”

“My arms are getting tired.”

“Well, we can take a break once the mix is made and put away in the oven.”

Will worked very hard mixing in all the milk. When it was all folded in together Hannibal kissed his cheek and patted his head.

He walked to the cupboard to retrieve a baking tray.

Will eyed the brown glossy mix. It looked great. He wondered what it tasted like.

“Alright, Will. Let’s put it in the tray.”

Will watched as the mix flowed slowly out of the bowl and his daddy made it look all even and right in the tray.

“Now, we bake it in the oven for twenty minutes.”

While Hannibal was turned away putting the tray in the oven Will quickly swiped up some of the left over mix from the bowl and sucked it off his finger.

It was divine.

Sweet and sticky and rich and- Mmmmm…

“Will?” Hannibal turned. “What are you “mmm”-ing at?”

“Um, the cake. It looks good I can’t wait.”

Hannibal looked at the chocolate smeared around Will’s mouth and smiled.

“Here.” He reached over and brought the bowl to the edge of the counter. “Let’s get rid of this mess shall we?” He dipped his finger in the mix and tasted it himself.

“Daddy, is it bad to eat it like that?”

“No, of course not. Here.” He passed the spoon to Will and helped the boy down from his seat.

“Now, be careful with that. I don’t want to see sticky finger-marks all over the lounge but you have been a very good boy, so you can go and enjoy your treat if you promise not to make a mess”

Will nodded as he licked the spoon and hummed. It was delicious.

Hannibal watched Will totter off and started cleaning up the bowl in the sink.

Oh, stirring the mix had been hard. Will could feel his arms were very tired. He pulled off his apron and left it on the rug.

He sat on the sofa and licked his spoon in long lines. His fingers, somehow, started to get sticky. It seemed the mix was melting and dripping down onto his- _oh no!_

Will gasped as he saw a big brown stain on his shorts. And these were his favourite! They were the ones with planes and little white fluffy clouds. Now it looked like a storm as the mix continued to drip.

He licked up as much as he could from his hands before he decided the right plan of action would be to tell daddy.

He’d promised to not get dirty but he couldn’t help it.

He walked gravely back into the kitchen, eyes wide and worried.

“Daddy…”

“Yes, Will?” He turned and frowned a little at the sight. “Oh, dear.” Hannibal grabbed the wash cloth and rang it out into the sink. He kneeled down on one knee and started to wipe away the marks and stains.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Hm. Why did you take off your apron?”

“I don’t know…” Will‘s voice strained as he spoke. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Hannibal sighed.

“Well. There’s not much we can do now. Chocolate stains forever.”

Will’s bottom lip stuck out as Hannibal took the spoon away and dropped in in the sink.

“But,” Hannibal spoke as he rose, “The cake is almost ready.”

“Do you need help with it now, Daddy?”

“No, Will. I think it’s best that you just sit and watch from now on.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Will’s shoulders slumped as he moved to take his seat.

Hannibal donned his oven gloves. He always used the crocodile gloves when little Will was at his house. The were green with googly eyes and white teeth sewn between the finger and thumb.

Will sniffled and wiped his nose, not wanting to cry. He just wanted to make daddy happy and try the cake that they had made together.

He laughed a little when one of the crocodiles kissed away his tears that rolled down his cheek.

“Don’t cry.” The crocodile said in a funny voice.

“I’m sorry, Mr Crocodile. I just,” Will sniffled, “I just wanted to help like a big boy but I’m not very good at it.”

“But look.” Mrs crocodile replied. “The cake looks great! And doesn’t it smell good?”

Will smiled and nodded.

“You did a great job! Shall we see if it’s ready?” Mr Crocodile asked.

“Ok.” Will giggled.

Hannibal opened the oven and the two crocodiles helped him pull it out and move it to the counter.

“Don’t touch.” Hannibal warned. “It’s very hot.”

Will nodded and watched as Hannibal poked a skewer into the centre. When it came out clean the crocodile’s brought over a cooling rack.

All three of them helped to turn out the cake as Will watched. Steam rose invitingly into the room and Will took a huge sniff.

“It smells really good.”

“I know.” He replied, putting the crocodiles away in their draw. “You did very well, Will.”

Hannibal ruffled Will’s hair and put the tray in the sink.

“Do you think it will taste good, Daddy?”

“I know it will, sweetheart."

 


End file.
